


finally: success!

by chadsuke



Series: ban ino and karin from kitchens [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Karin wakes to the scent of toast.
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino
Series: ban ino and karin from kitchens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	finally: success!

Karin wakes to the scent of toast. It’s a strange scent - normally, she doesn’t wake to the scent of... anything. She and Ino are NOT the kind to make things.

There’s the scent of toast in the air and it makes her nose wrinkle.

Sleepily, she tugs herself to her feet, wrapping a blanket off the bed around her and padding into the kitchen where Ino stands at the stove, lip caught between her teeth as she concentrates very hard at flipping an egg in a frying pan. Karin doesn’t want to distract her - and there’s no sign of anything burning, so she waits.

She watches as Ino carefully flips what looks like a completely cooked egg onto some toast (which already has some condiments...?), put lettuce on top, and cover it with another slice. There’s a second one on a second plate, she realizes, already finished.

“What the hell?” Karin asks, and Ino jumps and drops the spatula.

“Babe,” she says. “You woke up a little early.”

Karin fixes her with a look. “Yeah. I could smell it - what are you going to do, say it’s not what it looks like?” A hypocritical statement, maybe - given she’s used that exact excuse before - but she doesn’t care.

Ino shakes her head and she grins. “No, it’s what it looks like. I made us breakfast.”

She’s very skeptical. “Without burning anything?”

“Do you SMELL anything burnt?”

Karin has to admit to herself that no, she doesn’t. “Okay, how on earth did you do it then?” To be fair - it’s not like she’s ever witnessed Ino having a kitchen accident. She just KNOWS they’re a thing.

“Chouji taught me yesterday,” she says, triumphant.

Hm. That’s. “...How long did it take? Three hours?”

Ino’s face burns red. “...Longer. Eat your damn sandwich,” she says as Karin smirks.

It’s delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts, and on my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
